


Heat

by Ionah



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-04
Updated: 2002-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionah/pseuds/Ionah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has a sudden attack of alien puberty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

## Heat

by Ionah

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks go to Jenni and Solace for betaing! Anything wrong is my fault, because I'm sure they pointed it out! 

Heat  
by Ionah 

<><><><><><><>

It was the sight of Whitney's naked chest that made Clark realize something was horrifyingly wrong. Moisture, dripping from Whitney's nose, trailed down Whitney's throat onto slick, smooth skin, heated by the proximity of the blazing bonfire. He'd taken off his shirt, and was mopping at the sweat on his neck, face, and chest. 

A moment later, the sight of Whitney roughly patting at his underarms actually sent a surge of heat to Clark's abdomen, followed seconds later by a spreading tingle into his groin. 

Oh, shit. 

When had he ever lusted after another man? 

Never, until now. Tonight. Clark found himself focusing in on Whitney's exposed skin with an intensity that made Clark's insides clench in horror, even as his cock filled with blood. He almost choked from shock when he heard the seam of his jeans creak at the suddenness and strength of his erection. He ducked behind a group of chattering kids and quickly adjusted his cock and balls to put less strain on the crotch of his tight blue jeans. A quick downwards yank of his t-shirt insured no one would know about his sudden affliction of lust. 

Just then, the clutch of kids moved away, and Clark was left with a direct line of sight to Lana. The sight of her breasts, thighs, and softly rounded ass sent rhythmic flashes of that strange burning tingle to his groin, and even though he would have sworn there was no way in hell his dick could get any harder, it did. Funny, he'd always thought he was impervious to pain. Apparently, that hadn't included the pain of a dick swollen to more than twice its normal erect size. 

Shit, he was dying here. He desperately wanted to grab his cock in his hand and ease the pressure, right here, right now. Lucky for him, or maybe lucky for everyone else standing around the bonfire, he hadn't quite lost control of himself to that point. 

Suddenly, the bonfire was too hot, the group of people too close, and his own skin too tight -- not to mention his dick was _way_ too hard. He had to get out of there and he had to do it now before he _did_ lose control. 

He sprinted away from the light of the fire, not bothering to look for his parents in the crowd out of fear that he wouldn't get away in time. When Chloe stepped into his path, he nearly tripped over her. Before he even thought of the consequences, he reached out and grabbed her upper arms to keep from knocking her down. 

Electricity zinged from the point of contact. One second, Chloe had her mouth open, ready to make some smart remark, he was sure, and the next, he was grinding his lips against hers. Wild, hot, and wet, he could only thank God he still had enough presence of mind to keep his strength in check. Still, Chloe whimpered, and he knew it wasn't because he was a great kisser -- not with the dismally small number of kisses he had participated in. 

Unfortunately, her taste was like fire in his blood. He couldn't let go, couldn't bring himself to release her from his tight grip, not even when she began to struggle. 

Clark knew he had to let go, but the urge to grab her up and run off into the nearby woods was overwhelming him. He fought with everything in him to open his hands, to let her arms fall free. He failed. Even though he felt to the very depths of his soul that something about Chloe's presence in his arms was innately wrong, he couldn't let go. He knew something was missing between them. And yet, he couldn't stop his tongue from plundering Chloe's mouth. He couldn't stop his teeth as he nipped her lower lip and tasted the coppery tang of blood on his tongue, in his mouth. 

Clark knew something was wrong, all right -- wrong with _him_. And although his brain hadn't figured out what to do about it yet, his body had. 

Mate. He had to find someone to mate with. Who? Who cared. Anyone would do. Whitney. Lana. Chloe. Someone. Anyone. 

"Clark, what's going on?" 

His mother. He noticed with detachment that her voice was pitched higher than normal. But it still sounded sweet, and they shared a strong bond of love. Maybe... -- No! 

He jerked back from Chloe, his lust for her already dissipating. Clark staggered to the right, almost plowing into his father, who'd come up beside him without him noticing. 

Chloe had raised her hand to her mouth. For once in her life she seemed totally speechless. Thank God. Clark didn't think he could've handled that on top of everything else right now. 

Because right now, he had bigger problems. He had to get away before -- 

Oh, no. No, absolutely not. 

But it was too late. His attention had been snagged by the glint of firelight in his mother's vibrant red hair. 

In the recesses of his brain, he realized Martha Kent wasn't biologically related to him -- he _was_ an alien after all. It hardly mattered though; in his heart, she was still his mother. 

If he thought even one lust-filled thought about her, he'd never be the -- Ugh! Too late, too late, too late, echoed in his head, along with an image of Martha Kent in her tightest pair of blue jeans, her sweet, sexy ass cupped by the wash-worn fabric. 

Panicked, Clark snapped his eyes shut. "Please," he begged faintly, "somebody distract me." 

"Clark, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent, Chloe. Is everything okay?" The smooth voice floated on the evening breeze, and suddenly Clark had his wish. His attention diverted again. His eyes flew open, his head whipped around, and his gaze zeroed in. 

To settle on Lex. 

And suddenly, everything felt right. The bond was there, in full force, and Clark felt that strange burning tingle settle into a steady pulsing rhythm of electrical current, and his hands wanted to come up and grasp Lex and pull him close. And he wanted to mate with him and no one else. And, God, Clark thought, he had to be going crazy. 

Lex's pale scalp gleamed in the firelight. His hands were tucked into his pockets. A smile graced his face, and a faint hint of a dimple showed on his cheek. But it was his long, lean body that captured Clark's interest. Hips that made Clark want to grab Lex, turn him around, right there in front of everyone and mount him. 

_Mount him?_ Geez. Nevertheless, that was exactly what he wanted to do. 

Clark raised a shaking hand to his face and covered his eyes. "I've got to get out of here." 

Lex moved closer to Clark. "I was just leaving. Do you need a ride?" 

Ride with Lex. Ride Lex. 

Oh, yeah, he needed a ride. 

No, no, no. Best friends don't let best friends ride them. Never mind that Clark was almost positive Lex was bisexual and that Clark had been absolutely sure he wasn't interested in Lex that way. Over the past month, Clark had deliberately ignored several subtle passes from Lex because Clark hadn't wanted to taint their friendship by rejecting Lex. Lex's friendship meant a great deal to him. He did not want to risk that for anything. 

But right now, all Clark could think was that he wanted Lex. And Lex had given off signs that he wanted Clark. 

Jonathan rested his hand on Clark's back. "Son, are you gonna be all right?" 

Clark looked around, noticing that everyone standing nearby was giving him strange looks of apprehension and confusion. Martha had her arm around Chloe's shoulders, holding a handkerchief to Chloe's lips, one she'd probably gotten from Jonathan. Lex's attention kept shifting between Clark and Jonathan and Martha and Chloe. Lex's expression was difficult to read so Clark couldn't tell what Lex was thinking. 

Clark finally answered his dad. "I--yeah, yeah, I just need to go home and rest." He closed his eyes for a moment of reflection and felt something inside him shift and settle into place. Before he realized what he was going to do next, he'd already reached for Lex's upper arm, his grip too tight for Lex to break even if he tried. Lex started to say something, but then he simply pressed his lips together and did nothing more than give Clark a measured glance of inquiry, which Clark ignored. "Lex is going to take me home. Let's go, Lex." 

"Clark--" Jonathan didn't finish his objection. Clark had already turned his back to the group and started walking off, still holding Lex's arm. 

As soon as they were out of hearing range of the others, Lex said through clenched teeth, "Let go. Now, Clark. I don't know what you're doing, but I don't enjoy being hauled around like a child. I had enough of that shit from my father." 

Clark felt his hand flex, as if it weren't under his control. But he was able to make himself release Lex. "I'm sorry," he muttered, not really feeling sorry at all. Lex sent him a sideways look that left Clark in no doubt that Lex hadn't believed the apology. 

They reached Lex's car just as Clark started having the _mounting_ urge again. As Lex walked around the car to the driver's side, Clark grappled with the door, trying to be careful not to pull it off or anything, but coming close to failing. The minute his butt touched the seat, Clark buckled himself in -- in a futile attempt to force himself to stay on his side of the car. 

They'd no more than left the field where the bonfire blazed away, before Clark felt the fire in his groin return full force. He grabbed the tops of his thighs and squeezed. Hard. Lex noticed. 

Of course. 

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" 

"I think I'd better keep this to myself." 

Lex's lip curled up in a mocking half-smile. "You're good at keeping things to yourself, aren't you?" 

Clark kept his face downcast, but out of the corners of his eyes, he stared at Lex's profile. Although Lex looked calm on the surface, Clark could see a hint of the bitterness and anger that had laced Lex's voice. 

Clark felt his own share of that bitterness in the back of his throat. He couldn't tell Lex what was wrong because he didn't know. He wanted to laugh at the crazy condition he found himself in, but being what he was, out of control wasn't something to laugh at. Maybe when this sudden nightmare was over, he could joke about the weirdness of it all. Maybe... 

<><><><><><><>

Five minutes later, Clark knew he was in trouble. Real, bad, trouble. 

His alien heritage had struck again, coming to the fore in a whoosh of arousal, and Clark had no clue how to stop himself from taking what he wanted -- needed -- from Lex. 

Lex drove with the precision one would expect of someone with his focus and determination to have things his way. But when Clark's hand landed heavily on Lex's crotch, not even Lex was able to stop himself from wildly jerking the steering wheel to the right. "Shit!" 

Lex yanked the wheel back to the left and slammed on the brakes. Clark slammed up against his seatbelt and still had the sense to be thankful that it kept him from flying forward and destroying the dash of Lex's jaguar with his face. The car skidded along the road until it came to an abrupt stop on the shoulder. Lex grasped Clark's hand and tried to lift it out of his lap. 

Clark didn't cooperate. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Clark?" 

Clark gently squeezed the soft flesh under his hand. When he felt Lex's cock give a slight twitch of interest, Clark raised his gaze to meet Lex's outraged expression. "Something you've been wanting me to do for a while now, right Lex?" 

Lex's mouth tightened and his tone bordered on hostile when he spoke. "You've made it clear you're not interested." 

"I've changed my mind. I'm interested now." 

"Maybe it's too late." 

Clark didn't know what made him do it, but he leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue along the crease of Lex's mouth. He heard Lex's breath hitch, but Lex didn't try to turn away. 

Lex tasted like coffee, and chocolate, and even a bit like something salty. The combination of flavors was unexpected but not unpleasant. However, the flavor of Lex took back seat to the heat of Lex's mouth when Clark thrust his tongue between Lex's lips. Suddenly, Clark couldn't get close enough fast enough. He reached for Lex, intent on pulling Lex over on top of him. The seatbelt tried to hold him back. Clark nearly snapped the tough weave of the strap before he mustered enough sense to remember to unbuckle it instead. 

"Damn it, Clark. Even if--" 

Lex's words were cut off when Clark grabbed Lex's shoulders and hauled him sideways. The gearshift dug into Lex's hip. Lex pressed the palms of his hands against Clark's shoulders and pushed. "Not here." 

But Lex's words were ignored as Clark tore the button off Lex's trousers, then yanked the fabric apart hard enough to split the zipper. 

"Well, fuck," Lex muttered. He wasn't cursing the ruining of his trousers. He was cursing his own senseless resistance against something he _had_ wanted Clark to do for a while now. As Clark's hands grasped his hips and pulled Lex's groin hard against Clark's own, Lex gave up the fight. He'd have plenty of time to be concerned with recriminations and ruined friendships tomorrow. 

Right now, he just wanted Clark to fuck him. 

And it was obvious that was Clark's ultimate goal. Although his technique left something to be desired, his enthusiasm more than made up for it in Lex's opinion. Since he was the one about to have his ass full of dick, his opinion was the only one that mattered. 

Lex's trousers and boxers ended up in a heap in the floorboard, along with his shoes. Clark didn't do anything more than shimmy his jeans and briefs down to mid-thigh. Clark's dick was longer and thicker than Lex had expected, but he'd be damned if he couldn't handle it. He reached out and curled his fingers around Clark's cock, to give it a couple of long, slow strokes. Clark's hips jerked upwards, pushing Lex's head and shoulders roughly against the roof, not quite hard enough to hurt him, but not far from it. 

"Oh, God. _Lex_." Clark stretched his head back against the top of the headrest, his hips rising from the seat, his hands falling from Lex's shoulders to fist at his sides. " _Lex_ , I can't--I'm gonna--" 

"No," Lex demanded. "Not yet." 

Clark obeyed. But Lex didn't waste any time, on the off-chance that Clark wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. Lex twisted around to face the dash, and with some creative wiggling and a bit of brute force managed to straddle Clark's lap, his knees wedged apart and resting against the outsides of Clark's thighs. The position wasn't the most comfortable, but it would do. 

Looking over his shoulder, Lex noticed that Clark's expression bordered on confusion, as if he'd made it this far on pure instinct, but now wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do. Lucky for Clark, Lex knew exactly what to do. And he was always prepared. 

Lex popped open the glove-box and scrabbled around inside until his fingers brushed a small round bottle. Lube. And next to it, a strip of condoms. He tossed a packet at Clark, who caught it, looked at it with a blank gaze, shook his head as if to clear it, then held it between his thumb and forefinger, and with his teeth, ripped it open. While Clark worked to get the condom over his dick, Lex reached behind and under himself and stuck two well-lubed fingers into his own ass. He didn't have time to teach Clark the finer things about preparation at the moment, not if he actually wanted to end up with Clark's dick in his ass before Clark came. 

"Are you ready?" Lex demanded of Clark. He watched Clark's expression, fiercely enjoying the look of raging lust on Clark's face. For him. That look was just for him. 

"Yeah...yeah, I'm ready. I want you. I...I want to fuck you. _Now,_ Lex." 

That was all he needed to hear. Lex braced his hands on the dash, locked his arms, and pressed backward, felt the head of Clark's cock bump against his asshole, then thrust back onto it until Clark's dick breached Lex's sphincter muscle. 

"Shit, oh shit," Lex panted. It felt so _good_ , so hot. But fuck, Clark's dick had to be the biggest that Lex had ever had inside him. 

Clark's hands came up and grasped Lex's hips, holding him in place. "God, Lex, it's so _tight_ , I don't think I can--" 

"You can. Don't move," Lex ordered. He wasn't ready to have it all the way in yet and he definitely wasn't ready for it to be over. "Let me stretch around you. God, you're big, Clark." 

A couple of deep breaths later, Lex felt the urge to have Clark moving inside him. He wanted friction. He wanted stimulation. He wanted Clark to fuck him. "Now. Start pushing it in now." 

Clark gave a small jerk of his hips, thrusting his cock another inch or so into the tight heat of Lex's ass. 

"That's it, come on. More." 

Lex could hear Clark's harsh breathing in the silence of the car. Clark was panting. But so was Lex. Lex could feel the coiled tension in the body beneath him. Clark was thrusting his hips upwards a little harder each time, and Lex fought the urge to just slam himself down onto Clark. It had been a while since he'd been the bottom, and he wasn't about to ruin this out of overexcitement. If they ever made it to Clark's -- or the castle, on second thought -- Lex wanted to be able to try this again, in a bed. 

Clark kept up the mini-thrusts until he was buried to the hilt, leaving nothing between Lex's ass and Clark's pelvis except for Clark's thatch of pubic hair. 

" _Lex_ Oh, shit, Lex, it's so...I never...thought...it would be...so..." Clark's voice faded, then he stopped speaking entirely. From then on, the only sounds Lex heard from behind him were the sounds of the leather seat creaking and a fucking sexy combination of groans and grunts from Clark. At that point, Lex didn't have to do anything but hold on to the dash. Clark did the rest. 

As Clark's hips thrust up again and again, pounding away at Lex's ass, cock sliding against Lex's prostate and sending jolts of pleasure through him, Lex found himself muttering, "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," in a strange litany of encouragement. When it looked like Clark wasn't going to make it any longer, Lex reached down between his own thighs, grasped his cock, and started frantically jerking himself off. 

When Clark came, a feral growl erupted from deep in his chest and echoed loudly in the confines of the car. Lex clenched his ass cheeks and felt his own come spurt over his hand. He hung his head, exhausted, shaking from head to toe, and watched as his semen dribbled over his knuckles, to fall between Clark's thighs and plop onto the floor mat. 

Shit, he'd just had sex in his car with Clark. Not that he was regretting what had just happened, not yet anyway, but...but... _shit_. 

Suddenly, Lex felt warm lips press against his shoulder blade through the fine fabric of his shirt, a fluttering kiss that lingered, then trailed across his upper back. Clark's gentleness was surprising after the intensity of what had just happened between them. Clark's hands slipped under the tails of Lex's shirt and then Clark's fingers trailed upward over Lex's heaving chest. The brush of Clark's fingers over Lex's hard nipples tore a groan out of his throat. 

"Lex?" Clark sounded hesitant, even though what he was doing with his hands wasn't hesitant at all. 

Lex gasped as Clark's fingertip circled Lex's nipple. "What?" 

"I want...Can we do this again?" 

Lex gave a bark of laughter. "Fuck, yes." 

"Now?" 

"Huh?" Lex started to twist around, and that was when he realized that Clark was still hard, still inside, and, fuck, still playing with Lex's nipples. Lex raised himself off Clark's lap, easing his ass -- which was actually pretty damn sore right now -- off Clark's cock. "Maybe we should wait until later," he said, a hitch in his voice. 

"Oh. Are you all right?" 

"Yeah. Never better." And it was true. Lex might be sore, but he finally had what he wanted. As long as Clark didn't suddenly decide that they shouldn't be friends any longer. 

"I don't know what came over me," Clark said. 

Lex pressed his lips together. Fuck, here it comes, he thought. 

"I...We...we're still friends, aren't we, Lex?" 

Relief swept through Lex. "Best friends, Clark. We're still best friends. Nothing's changed." Lex moved away from Clark, climbed back into his own seat, then spent the next few minutes struggling back into his trousers. When he realized Clark was sitting silent, not even attempting to remove the used condom, Lex said, "There are tissues in the glove-box. You should probably use them." 

Clark quietly took care of himself, managed to get his jeans up over his hips, and zipped -- Lex didn't have that luxury since his zipper was ruined -- and then sat back in the seat, his hand full of dirty tissues resting in his lap. 

Lex figured he should make something clear now, before Clark had time to get worked up over it. "I meant it when I said what we did here hasn't changed anything. Except of course, we'll be fucking each other from now on." 

"Oh, okay." Clark sounded relieved at Lex's description of their new relationship. 

And in fact, Clark _was_ relieved. He was perfectly happy with the way things had turned out. Although he couldn't have imagined yesterday something like this happening, now that it had, he felt that it was right -- the way things were meant to be between him and Lex. 

"So," Clark said, "my parents probably won't be home for a few hours yet. Do you--" 

"Let's go to the castle. Less chance of me getting caught with my pants down." 

Clark felt his face flush at the image Lex's words conjured. But he smiled. He'd answered the urges of his body by mating with someone, and it had turned out that the just anyone his body had been ready to settle for had turned out to be the perfect someone. "Let's go then." 

[end - for now anyway] 


End file.
